A Brother's Love
by LeesaCrakon
Summary: AU-fic. One-shot. Percy's thoughts as he holds Fred in his arms after the explosion.


**I hope you guys enjoy this AU fic! It was originally inspired by a fanart I saw, which I used for the cover. If you want to see the pic PM me. Anyways, enjoy the feels!**

* * *

Percy's world shattered as the wall beside them was blasted to pieces, making him fly backwards and sending him crashing to the ground. He cough violently from the dust he was suddenly sucking in his lungs and he struggled to get to his feet, clutching his now bleeding side and ripped shirt. He growled as the cowardly Minister of Magic he had been dueling minutes before with Fred ran off, leaving him behind. _Fred._ Percy's eyes widened and he looked around for his little brother, his eyes wild. He saw the slumped body, the bloody face, and the arm that was twisted in such a way it made Percy sick.

"No, no, no!" Percy whimpered, staggering over to Fred's limp body sprawled out on the ground. His legs gave out under him and he collapsed at Fred's side, his entire body trembling with shock. He started to shake Fred's shoulders, his eyes brimming with tears as he breathed heavily with panic. This was his fault.

 _"Hello, Minister! Did I mention I was resigning?"_

" _You're joking, Perce! You actually **are** joking, Percy… I don't think I've heard you joke since you were — _ "

 _This wasn't happening this wasn't happening this wasn't happening..._

"No! Fred! No!" Percy screamed, tears streaming down his face, making his glasses blurry and his face drenched. Sobs racked his chest and he cradled the back of his brother's head, his face inches away from Fred's pale, lifeless one. Sticky, red blood oozed from a cut on Fred's cheek and forehead but Percy didn't care as he scooped Fred's body into his arms, kissing his forehead, cheeks, and the top of his head over and over again, calling his name and sobbing hysterically. His tears dripped onto Fred's face.

"Wake up! God, please, Fred!" Percy begged, shaking hard and collapsing on Fred's chest, burying his face in the fleece jacket and sobbing. Harry and Ron watched their eldest companion with horror. Ron was crying as well, but was in too much shock to join his newly regained brother's side and mourn. Percy's breath came out in rattling gasps and he begged his little brother one last time.

"Please open your eyes, Fred... Please... Please, I just got you back," Percy whispered, closing his eyes tightly and gritting his teeth, tears still managing to leak through his eyelids and drip down his cheeks onto his little brother's face. "For George... Please, come back for George if you won't come back for me..." Percy's eyes shot open as he heard a groan and felt something shift underneath him. A dull thudding sound began to ring in his ears and he lifted his head off Fred's chest in alarm. Fred stared back at him with half-lidded eyes, a pained grimace on his face as he wiped his cheeks.

"Ew, what's on my face-" Fred didn't get to finish, the air getting knocked out of him as Percy scooped him up off the ground, hugging Fred so tightly he couldn't breath. Percy's fresh sobs shook his body as he buried his face in Fred's shoulder, his arms shaking as they held the younger Weasley in a tight grip. Fred's hands lay limp at his sides on the ground, his eyes wide with surprise.

"P-Perce? Are you okay?" Fred asked, cautiously settling his hand on top of Percy's head and lacing his fingers gently in his hair. Percy's cries died down slightly and he pulled away, staring into his younger brother's eyes and smiling. Fred blinked and returned the smile, still having no idea what the heck was going on. Rage suddenly flashed in Percy's eyes and he grabbed Fred by the front of his shirt, sitting up and pulling him by his collar, breathing heavily as their faces were only inches apart. Fred's eyes were wide and he stared at his brother's angered expression with fear, hoping nobody noticed the tremble in his shoulders.

"Don't ever, _ever_ scare me like that again! I thought I lost you forever! You got that, Fred?! NEVER!" Percy shouted, his angry expression crumbling and turning to one of relief, fear, and grief. He had been close, so close to losing his little brother... He almost killed his brother. Fred's expression softened as Percy's eyes began to swim with tears and he hugged Percy again, guiding his head to his shoulder.

"No promises," Fred teased. Percy narrowed his eyes but said nothing, nuzzling into his younger brother's shoulder and sighing softly as Fred rubbed his back soothingly. Fred looked over Percy's shoulder to see Ron fighting back tears, holding his fist to his mouth to keep from crying. Fred reached out an arm to him and Ron rushed forward, tackling both of his older brothers in a tight embrace, burying his face in Percy's shoulder and gripping the back of Fred's shirt like a vice. Fred felt tears brimming his eyes as his youngest brother and third eldest brother embraced him, having only felt love like this from his twin, George. He closed his eyes and smiled, holding them close.

 _I love you..._


End file.
